kitecospacetruckingfandomcom-20200215-history
EVE Terminology
General ; Blue : An ally. When you shoot these, make sure you have an excuse at hand. ; CCP : The company that makes EVE. ; Empire : A term used to cover both highsec and lowsec. ; Highsec : Space with security status 0.5 and higher. This is where every player starts on character creation. Attacking most other players is punished by quick but not instant destruction by CONCORD. ; Lowsec : Space with security status between 0.1 to 0.4. There is no CONCORD, but gate and station sentry guns will still shoot you if you attack a target you could not legally attack in highsec, and you still get a security status penalty. ; Neut : A neutral player. Not an ally, and not specifically an enemy, but should be assumed to be hostile. ; Nullsec : Space with security status 0.0 and below. This is where most of the fun happens. Player alliances may only hold space in nullsec. ; NV : No visual. Used in intel channel to indicate that the person reporting intel does not see what ships the hostiles are flying. ; Ratting : The act of killing NPC in asteroid belts or anomalies for isk. ; Red : A player we are particularly hostile towards. These are the people whos day you should go out of your way to ruin. ; Singularity (Sisi) : One of the two public TEST servers, singularity is the one onto which anyone may log into whenever they want, without having to wait for scheduled mass tests. ; Tranq(uility) : The main EVE server, on which most of the gameplay outside China happens. ; Truesec : An indicator of how good a system is for ratting. Lower is better. The Game ; Anomalies : Cosmic anomalies. A cosmic anomaly is a hidden site with NPC Pirates or Drones in it. Unlike Cosmic Signatures, Anomalies do not appear in a Deadspace zone. Anomalies do not need special skills or equipment to be completed and can be found without any extra equipment by using the On-Board Scanner located in every ship other than capsules. Also called anoms. ; AoE : Area of effect. Things that affect other things in a certain area, rather than a specific target. ; (Com)plexes : The big brother of anomalies, more profitable, more difficult to complete, and requiring probes to find. ; Cap(acitor) : A recharging resource on a ship, consumed by many modules and increased by some others. ; Cyno : Cynosural field, which capital ship (and black ops battleships) jump drives can lock to in order to jump from one system to another. ; DPS : Damage per second. The rate at which your ship deals damage to your target. ; EHP : Effective hit points, calculated from your resists and your hitpoints. ; Grid : EVE invisibly divides space up into smaller sections, the grids. The grid determines which objects a player can see and interact with but it don't affect movement. A typical grid might be a sphere with a diameter of 250-300km, but their size and shape can be manipulated by players. Notice . ; Logistics : :Usage 1: The people who move large things around, anchor structures like SBUs and TCUs, and make sure the alliances Jump Bridge and POS networks stay fueled. :Usage 2: A misleadingly named type of T2 cruisers, specialised in remote repair and vital for nearly any fleet. Not related to moving things around (see Industrial ships). ; LP : Loyalty Point. Special points that you get for running missions or incursions that can be used to buy items not available from elsewhere than the factions LP store. ; RR : Remote repair. Modules or drones that repair the target ship. ; Tank : Your ability to withstand damage. Fleet doctrines ; AHACS : A short range armor doctrine built mostly around Zealots. ; Alpha Fleet : A doctrine build around Maelstroms. ; Angel fleet : A doctrine based on Angel faction ships (Cynabals, Dramiels, Machariels) and similar minmatar ships (Vagabonds). See nanohacs. ; Beffahcats : Rorquals fit for combat. ; Beta fleet : A (mostly) past Hurricane-based doctrine that is basically a miniature Alphafleet. ; Bomber fleet : A fleet consisting mostly of bombers. One of the few subcap fleets on which ships outside of those specifically requested will not be welcome, due to the necessity of being able to fit a covert ops cloaking device and being able to use Black Ops jump bridges. ; Das Boot : A past doctrine built around the Dominix. ; Hellcats : A doctrine based on Abaddons. ; Panic Geddons : A doctrine based on Armageddons. ; Drake fleet : A doctrine built around drakes. Cheap, effective, and extremely simple. ; Nanohacs : HACs (mostly Vagabonds) fit for speed and agility. See Angelfleet. ; Rokhtrine : The Peoples Rokhtrine. A doctrine similar to the alphafleet but with Rokhs instead of Maelstroms. ; RRBS : A past doctrine of armour tanked battleships fit with one or two remote repair modules each, spreading the burden of remote repair across the whole fleet rather than relying only on dedicated logistics ships. ; SHACS : A past doctrine of long range/sniper HACs ; Sniper BS : A past doctrine consisting mostly of Apocalypses and/or Megathrons fit for long range combat. ; Sniper BC : A long range doctrine built around the newfangled tier 3 battlecruisers (Tornados, Oracles, Taloses and Nagas). ; Thundercats : A Doctrine centered around Tengus. ; Welp fleet : A Hurricane-based doctrine designed to kill supercarriers and titans in an affordable way. ; Wolfpacks : A (small) fleet consisting mostly of destroyers, frigates and t1 cruisers. Often used for slosh ops. Objects ; BS : Battleship ; BC : Battlecruiser ; BR : Blockade runner, a type of T2 industrial ship that is more agile than T1 industrials and can fit a covert ops cloak. ; BPO : Blueprint (original). Can be used to manufacture an unlimited number of the item. Can also be research to improve manufacturing time or mineral costs, or be copied to create BPCs. BPOs for most T1 items are seeded on the market by CCP. No new BPOs for T2 items have been available for years. Only unused, unresearched BPOs cna be sold through the market. Researched BPOs can be sold through contracts. ; BPC : Blueprint (copy). The number of items that can be built from a BPC is limited and they can not be researched or copied. BPCs can only be sold through contracts. Successful invention of a T2 item will result in a T2 BPC. BPCs may also be acquired by copying BPOs, as loot from NPC, from LP stores, or as rewards from certain missions. ; HAC : Heavy Assault Ship. A type of T2 cruiser. Stronger than their T1 counterparts and smaller, faster and more agile than battlecruisers. ; HIC : A type of T2 cruiser than can fit a module that prevents ships within a certain distance of the HIC from warping. Has much better tank than a normal dictor, and the interdiction bubble is centered on the ship itself, rather than being a launched, destroyable probe. ; Dictor : A T2 destroyer capable of launching Interdiction Probes, which prevent all ships within a certain range of the probe from warping, but can be destroyed by AoE weapons, such as smartbombs. Due to their weak tank and position right on top of the enemy fleet, dictors have a very low life expectancy, and the alliance has a special program in place to make replacing them easier. ; Inty : Interceptor, a type of T2 frigate that specialises in tackling things and going fast. ; Industrial : Large, slow, usually unarmed ships that have a lot of cargo space and act as space pinjatas when something looks at them menacingly. ; AF : Assault Frigate. A type of T2 frigate that is basically a stronger version of basic T1 combat frigates, with more tank and dps. Used on roams or as more durable tackle. ; EAF : Electronic Attack Frigate. A type of T2 frigate that specialises in EWAR. ; Bomber : A type of T2 frigate that can use covert ops cloaks and bombs (strong AoE weapons) and dies when sneezed at. Used in Bomber Wings. ; Covops : A type of T2 frigate that can use a covert ops cloak and receives bonuses to probing. Used primarily for scouting. ; Ceptor : See Inty ; Truck : An industrial ship, usually a blockade runner, used to haul supplies to a fleet away from home. Often seen in bomber fleets, as bombers have very limited cargo space compared to the size of the bombs. ; RRTP : Reinforced Rolled Tungsten Plate. The best kind of non-faction armour plating. Increases armour hitpoints at the expense of speed and agility. ; EANM : Electronic Adaptive Nano Membrane. A module that increases armour resists. ; LSE : Large Shield Extender. Increases shield hit points. The size usually used on battlecruisers and battleships, some times cruisers. ; MSE : Medium Shield Extender. The size used on frigtes and destroyers, some times cruisers. ; Invul : Adaptive Invulnerability Field. A module that increases shield resists. ; Hardeners : Umbrella term for active modules that increase shield or armor resists. ; BCU/BCS : Ballistic Control System/Unit. A module that increases the damage done by your missiles. ; PDS : Power Diagnostcs System. A module that increases your available power grid, capacitor, shield hitpoints, capacitor recharge rate and shield recharge rate. Generally considered preferable over RCUs whenever possible due to the other bonuses. ; RCU : A module that increases your available power grid by more than a PDS does but lacks the other bonuses. ; Recon ships : A type of T2 cruisers specialised in electronic warfare. Each race has one recon ship that can fit a covert ops cloak, and one which has a stronger tank and weapon bonuses in addition to the EWAR ones. ; Siege launcher : Archaic term for torpedo launchers. May be seen in older fitting guides (even some on this wiki), or used by people returning to the game after a break or by those who didn't read the patch notes and don't pay particularly close attention to what they fit on their bombers. ; Logistics (ship) : See Logistics (usage 2). ; Mom/motherships : An archaic term for supercarriers. May be seen on older documents or used by people returning to the game from long breaks or by those stuck in the past. ; Nos : A module that can be used to transfer capacitor from the targets ship to yours if they have more cap than you do. ; Neut(ralizer) : A module that can be used to reduce the targets capacitor, but which also costs a relatively large maount of cap to use. ; PLEX (item) : An item that can be traded in-game like any other, but which is sold by CCP (and approved retailers) for real-life money and can be redeeemed for 30 days of game-time or used to pay for various services which would otherwise cost real money (such as Fanfest tickets or transferring a character form one account to another). ; SeBo : Sensor Booster. A module that insreases targeting speed, range, or both. ; AB : Afterburner. An activated module that increases your ships velocity but consumes capacitor. ; MWD : Microwarpdrive. A module that increases your ships velocity, but consumes more cap than an afterburner, and increases your signature radius by 500%, making you much easier to target and hit and insreasing the damage you take from most sources. ; HAM : Heavy Assault Missile. The short range medium sized missile. ; HM : Heavy Missile. The long range medium sized missile. ; TCU : Territorial Control Unit. A structure that cna be anchored in space, which grants sovereignty over the system when onlined. ; SBU : Sovereignty Blockade Unit. A structure that must be anchored and onlined at each gate in a system for the TCU belonging to the systems current owner to become vulnerable. ; IHUB : A structure that can be anchored in space by the systems owner in order to install various upgrades to the system. These must be destroyed before the TCU in the system becomes vulnerable. ; DC : Damage Control. A module that increases your shield and armor resists, and the only module in the game which increases hull resists. Integral to the suicidal art of structure tanking, and generally found on most PvP fits. Consumes a negligible amount of capacitor. ; DCU : Drone Control Unit. A module that can be fitted on carriers or supercarriers to allow them to field more fighters. In PvP there are more useful things the slots could be used for. ; WCS : Warp Core Stabilizer. A module that can negate one point of warp jamming (a long range point adds 1 point of jamming, while a short range scram and some faction points add 2, and some faction scrams add 3). In theory, they may let you escape from a threat. In practice, they are not enough to save an industrial ship and have penalties to targeting that make them worthless on combat ships. ; Egg : The base which is anchored in space when a new outpost is built. Other ; DHD : DurrHurrDurr, the spastic fat nerd of our hearts. ; DBRB : :Usage 1: DaBigRedBoat, a goon fleet commander, famous for leading structure shoots, changing his mind inhumanely fast and often, and for letting his dog bark into the microphone while giving orders. Also known as Boat. :Usage 2: DaBigRedBeffah, a Boat-inspired (see usage 1) nickname given to Beffah, TESTs glorious skymistress, famous for whipping fleet commanders and having elbows that deal 1d12+6 piercing damage. ; Welp : "Welp" is the sound one makes after losing an entire fleet in a battle with no discernible gain. As in "Welp, what can you do?" - IconoclasticGoat Category:Guides Category:Eve 101